Girl Meets World Next Gen
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: This is a nice K FanFic about the characters in Girl Meets World having kids. And this is a story about Sarah Friar Riley Friar's daughter. And Maya Mincus's daughter Beca who are just like there parents. Rated T in case of anything. I have stopped with this. I don't know how to continue with the next chapter so I am so sorry.
1. PrologueExplanation

**A/N Hello People. I am PitchPerfect2 bringing you my first ever FanFic a Girl Meets World Next Generation. I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the parents in this story. All the kids are made up by me.**

Prologue or Explanation.

College Year Lucas proposes to Riley. The year after they got married Maya and Farkle got married and Riley became pregnant with twins. Sarah and Zay. Zay after Lucas's friend and Sarah after Free Taco Sarah from 7-9 grade. Maya became pregnant with 1 kid who was later named Beca because she just liked the name. Maya and Farkle later had 2 more kids. Riley and Harley after Riley Matthews her best friend and Harley the Janitor who Farkle knew well. Grandma Katy was great to her grandkids and so was Cory and Topanga. Maya(Hart not Friar.)'s stepdad Shawn was so happy to see his new grandkids. Even though he never had kids himself he was nice to Maya. Sarah Topanga Friar was such good friends with Beca Katy Mincus. They were like Riley and Maya. This story is about Sarah Friar and Beca Mincus who are descendants of Riley Matthews/Friar and Maya Hart/Mincus.

Sorry It was so sshort but I have to go to the airport to New Orleans for August I will upload more if I can but this was an Idea and my cousin is a FanFic writer on here so I thought I would start. Please Review and not to many negative comments please this is my first. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of Girl Meets World Next Generation. Make sure to leave a review and I will thank you for a review next chapter bye.

anyAnyway Buh Bye


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello People of GMW fandom first off I would like to thank Victoria and Arc-Shipper99 for positive reviews on my story. So this chapter is when Sarah and Beca meet in 3rd grade. P.S. I only own the kids that they had. Rucas and Faya involved in a few chapters. Anyway let the FanFic begin.**

Sarah's P.O.V.

I walked into my classroom and there were desks in rows. I sat down in one next to a girl with blonde curly hair and brown eyes. She had a name tag on her desk. Beca Mincus. "Hi." She said. I grabbed my name tag thing off the table and taped it onto my desk. "Hi I'm Sarah. What's your name." I said. "I'm Beca. Beca Mincus." She said. She hid her phone in her desk as my mom started class. Seriously my mom as my teacher. Typical Matthews. "Hello Class I am your homeroom teacher. You get to choose your special class. So here are the sheets." My mom passed out all the sheets. "Honey." She said to me in a lower voice than she used earlier. "Mother." I said. Then Beca got up seeing a blonde adult stroll threw the halls. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Mom said. "Honey." She said to my mom. "Peaches." She said back. Then she walked over here to our desks. "Beca here is your lunch, backpack, and cell phone." She handed to the girl next to me. "Thanks mom." She said. Beca picked up all of her things and put them down. "Maya do you wanna stay for the hole day as like co teacher." My mom said. "Aunt Maya." I said walking towards her with a smile on my face. "Sarah. Nice to see you." She said. "Maya why don't you pull over that swivel chair to the desk and sit down." Mom said.

Maya's P.O.V.

I dragged my swivel chair over to Riles' desk. "So today in math we will learn about..." I started to daydream about My Mom and Shawn's wedding. What a beautiful day it was. I came back to reality and walked up to a boy who looked like Lucas. "Miniture Ranger Rick, Hi." I said to him. "Maya this is my son Zay." Riles said. "Well hello Riley's son named after Buckety Boing Boing's Best Friend I'm Guessing." I said. I walked out of the room and said. "See you at art class guys." I taught art class their. I pulled out my smock and my easel and started to make a painting. Then the bell rang. Kids started into my class room. The first period of art started. OH NO!

 **I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger. I think you can guess what's gonna happen next. I am gonna be working hard to get these to you in about 2 weeks maximum of waiting time. Anyway I spelt your names wrong if I did I am sorry. Anyway Yea I updated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello People in the Girl Meets World FanFic reading group anyway, 1 explanation for Maria101. Maya and Farkle moved to Philadelphia because Farkle had bought houses across the nation and they moved there and back to New York. Anyway I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

Maya's P.O.V.

I was painting and my classroom filled with kids. "Oh your here already." I said looking at the kids in the class. It looked like my old classroom. "So today we will be drawing on a white board testing a good artist on a board with easy erasing. Just draw a self portrait on a white board." I said. " pass out the white boards." I told Sarah. She went over to my desk and picked up 20 whiteboards. I held the remaining one in my hand to draw one of myself. As soon as I started to draw mine Zay raised his hand. "Can I leave for a minute please. I need to use the bathroom." He said. "Fine." I gave him a hall pass and he left. "Beca come over here please." I said. Beca walked over. "What mom." She said. "You have to do your work." "I am." "Show me it." She walked over to her desk and grabbed her whiteboard. It looked just like her. I guess she is like me. Not as smart as her father though. The bell rang and they got up to leave. " may I talk to you a moment." I said to Sarah. "I am gonna be late to my mother's class. What do you want to talk to me about?" She said. "You didn't draw yourself. You drew Luke. The boy across the room. It didn't look much like Luke though. I knew it was him" I said. She looked a bit embarrassed. I pulled up a file on my laptop. "Here is your pictures from last year sent to me from your old art teacher." I showed her a bunch of pictures of Luke that were drawn a bit bad by Sarah. "I am surprised she sent you that." She said. "You can go ." I said. She walked out of the room.

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter in Maya's P.O.V. One thing I would like to say is. When Beca was born Maya and Farkle moved to Philadelphia. Then they moved back to New York when Maya got a job as art teacher. So they moved back. Sarah and Beca never met. So Maria101 there you have it. Their mom's stayed in touch but only Maya and Riley called eachother and occasionally Farkle or Lucas would be passed the phone. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
